That One Friday Night
by Nikkix1421
Summary: It's the biggest party of the year. Will a certain two finally realize their feelings for one another? *Dasey* ---Now Complete!---
1. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD because if I did, Dasey would happen for sure!

* * *

I stood there, staring at myself in the mirror. I added a few final touches of make-up before I was finally satisfied with my overall appearance. Today I got invited to a real party. Here it is on a Friday night and I, Casey MacDonald, am going to a party. _It's about time. _I thought in the back of my mind. _I mean, in less than a week is graduation. And I am just now going to a real party. I am so pathetic._ Every Friday night, Derek goes out to these kinds of parties. He will always come home late, after midnight on most occasions, and will always smell of alcohol. I used to wonder how he drove himself home.

Until last weekend, I was woken up to the sounds of keys fumbling at the front door. I opened my bedroom door to find a stumbling Derek being held up by a blond girl.

"_Derek, which room is yours?" I heard her whisper._

"_Um… oh yeah, It's this way Darrrccy." Derek said slurring his words. _

"_Heremm let me get that for youu." He said as he opened his bedroom door, practically falling as it opened. _

_The door closed behind them and I couldn't help but tiptoe down the hallway for a better listen. "I don't know why you insist on getting so drunk Derek. How many times do you have to be driven home before you get the point?" I heard the girl named Darcy whisper, but stern enough to get her point across. _

"_Oh Darc, I 'nly did it so we could be together." _

"_What are you talking about?"  
"Come here, I wann to hold you close to, um, me." A drunken Derek responded. _

"_I can't. Not tonight. My ride is probably alrea--"_

_I couldn't hear anymore talking. I crept closer to his door and heard a slight moan from the girl. A whole bunch of commotion followed. I assumed Derek had fallen down in the mess he calls a room. I decided to go back to my room. If mom and George heard it, they would be busting him soon. I would hear about it in the morning. Better wait until then, instead of getting caught spying. It had been nearly twenty minutes since his arrival home, and he still had his 'visitor' in his room. How has he not gotten caught yet? Just then a light came streaming through my window. I looked out and found a car parking in our driveway. Derek's bedroom door opened and I could hear him stumbling down the stairs to let Darcy out. I reopened my door and stood at the opening with my arms crossed at my chest. I started to tap my right foot as I waited for him to ascend the stairs again. I guess he missed the top stair because all of the sudden he was face first on the floor._

_He let out a low "oh man." I started to laugh at him, but when I did, he noticed I was watching him. He looked up at me and immediately got red faced and stood up quickly. _

"_Ca-Ca-Casey? What're you doing up?"_

"_Just go to bed Derek, before you wake the whole house up!" I yelled. I turned around and started to close my door when he walked in._

"_What do you want? Get out of my room!"_

"_Shhh Case. Don't wake the whole house up." He said mocking me._

"_Well… what do you want?"_

"_Did you, um… well I mean… did you see anything? Before you came out of your room and saw me trip?"_

"_Oh? You mean like your little experience with that Darcy girl? Yeah I saw and heard."_

"_Please don't tell Casey. It's not like that. Nothing happened between us. Nothing at all."_

"_Aww is Derek losing his charm?"_

"_NO! She just had her ride coming to pick her up. That's all."_

"_You're lying. I heard her."_

"_Whatever Casey. Just don't tell. Okay?"_

"_Fine. Now get out of my room."_

"CASEY!! Are you ready to leave? If you are not down here in five minutes I'm leaving with out you!" Derek yelled from downstairs. He broke my train of thought. Oh yeah, Derek getting home from parties.

"Coming!" I yelled as I took one more look at myself in the mirror. I went down the stairs where I saw an impatient Derek waiting for me.

"You are so slow. I can't believe you got invited tonight. This is supposed to be the biggest party of the year. Who did you say invited you again?"

"As if it matters to you, Cara did."

"_The_ Cara? She invited you? Herself?"

"Yes Derek! What is so hard to believe about that?"

"Because she is popular, and well, you are not."

"Kids please. Should we even let you both go together? Maybe with out the fighting please." Nora interrupted.

"Yes mom. We will be good. No fighting at all. We promise!" I answered then looking back at Derek making sure he understood.

"Okay. Be back before midnight. Love you both. Bye."

We got into his car and started to drive to Cara's house. Her parents were out of town so she decided to throw a graduation party.


	2. Don't Dance Like That

Dis: I still don't own.

* * *

Shortly after 9PM we pull onto a street full of cars. After he parked, Derek got out of the car and yelled "Bye" before I could even get out. I had to walk in by myself. I turned the knob on the front door and took a deep breath before I walked in. I found a crowd of people, and music blaring. I spotted Emily talking to a cute guy. When I waved at her she motioned me to come over.

"Casey, I want you to meet someone. This is Jared."

He stuck out his hand and I politely shook it.  
"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Casey. Hey Em, I think I am going to find something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No I'm okay. The kitchen is that way."

She pointed me to the back of the living room, in which I followed. I found Derek and a bunch of his hockey buddies crowded around the keg. I walked over to the counter where a guy I didn't know handed me a plastic cup and pointed to the keg. I headed that way but before I could say anything Derek cut me off.

"Case, you don't want any of this. Trust me." All of his friends started to laugh and I could feel my face growing warm.

"Please. I drink beer all the time." I responded back as coolly as possible.

"Seriously? You never go to parties. There is no way you know what this taste like. Just go get a juice box out of the fridge."

I turned around to leave but I ran into the guy who handed me the cup.

"Come on D, just let her have some. Why are you being so rude anyways?"

"Hey Cody stay out of this man. This is between me and Casey, and I know she isn't ready for this."

The so called Cody who just stuck up for me, put his hand on my lower back and whispered in my ear, "It's okay you don't want that stuff anyways. It tastes like crap. Let me make you something you will like." He led me to the other side of the kitchen and pulled out some tequila and some other stuff.

"Do you think you would like frozen or just on ice?"

"I'm not sure… which is easier?"

"On the rocks."

"I'll take that then. By the way, I'm Casey. Thanks for saving me back there."

"It's no problem. I'm Cody. Nice to meet you. Can I ask you a question though?"  
"Of course."

"Why do you let Venturi treat you like that?"

"He is my step-brother, and I don't really have a choice."

Cody started mixing and pouring until he was finally finished.

"Here try this."

"Mmm. This is really good. What is it?"

He laughed a little bit before he answered.

"It's a margarita. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do, Thank you."

"Listen Casey, would it be to sudden if I asked you to dance?"

"Of course not, let's go."

He grabbed my hand and led me back to the living room where everyone was dancing. I turned back to look at Derek and he had an angry look on his face. I didn't care. I was beginning to have fun. He took me to the center of the room and pulled me close.

"Let's see how well you can dance." He leaned in and said to me. I started to move my body with the rhythm of the music and he quickly caught on. We danced for a few faster songs, when a slow song came on. I turned around and he placed his hands on my waist. I followed by placing my hands around his neck. He pulled me in closer so we could talk.

"You're a really good dancer."  
"Thanks. So are you."

"Are you almost done with your drink?"

I pulled my right hand away from his neck and let him see that it was almost empty. I took one last big gulp and said, "Yeah, it looks like I am all out."

"Well we need to fix that." Cody said as he took his hands off of my waist and led me back to the kitchen. As soon as I walked in, I noticed Derek right away. His smile on his face turned to a frown. I'm not sure what I did wrong. He was the one being a jerk to me in front of everyone. Cody started to make me another margarita when Derek pulled me aside.

"What do you think you are doing with him?"

"Excuse me, I was just having fun. What do you care anyways? You were just being a jerk to me."

"Casey, listen to me. All he wants from you is one thing. And personally I don't want to think about that with you but its true."  
"What do you mean?"

"All he wants is to get in your pants. Just stay away from him. Why do you think he is feeding you all this alcohol? So it will be easier for you to say yes. Just please Case, be careful."

"Okay Derek, I didn't think you cared so much. And I will do as I please."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Cody asked as he handed me my drink.

"No, your not, lets go." I said as I took a sip of my drink while glaring at Derek. Cody placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered that we should go upstairs where it is quieter. We walked up the stairs and found an unoccupied bedroom and went in. I sat down on the bed and looked around at all the surroundings. Cody sat down next to me and placed his hand on my thigh. With his other hand he took my drink and set it on the night stand.

"So why is Venturi being so protective over you all of the sudden?"

"I have no idea. First he treats me horrible in front of a room full of people, and then he wants to make sure I'm safe. I just don't get him sometimes."

"Well, you don't have to worry about being safe. I'll make sure you are." He said as he leaned in and kissed my neck.

"Cody… can we take this slow?"

"Yeah sure whatever you want."

He started to trail his kisses to my cheek, and then moved over to my lips. I turned my face so he couldn't reach them.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"I do, but I have been drinking, I don't want to start something I can't finish. Or make a mistake I'm not ready for."

"Fine, but you are making a mistake." Was all he said before he got up and left me there on the bed.

_That was rude. _I thought to myself. I grabbed my drink and headed to the door. As soon as I opened it I saw Derek standing there.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but could you please move out of my way?"

"Case, I tried to warn you."

"I know Derek; now get out of my way."

"Okay, Okay." He said as he turned around and started walking down the stairs. I followed him down, but stopped on the last stair. I scanned the room looking for Emily, but she was no where to be found. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a cup and handed it to a guy standing by the keg.

"You want some?" He asked.

"Yes please."

He pushed the pump in three times then tilted the cup and pushed the lever so that the beer flowed into the cup.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" A familiar voice said from behind me.

"Positive." I said as I took the cup from the guy that poured it for me. "Thanks."

I headed back into the living room where I found Emily.

"Where have you been? I saw you go upstairs with that guy. I have been so worried."

"I'm fine Em. I think I want to dance though." And with that I was gone to the middle of the living room, moving my body to the music. I took my first sip of the beer and made a sour face. It sure was disgusting, but I couldn't let anyone know I didn't like it. So I took another drink and continued to dance. I glanced around and saw Cody talking to another girl. _I guess Derek was right. I need to remember to thank him later._ Before I knew it, my cup was completely empty. I headed back to the kitchen to get another one.

"Back for more?"

I shook my head yes and handed my cup to Derek. He smirked and poured it for me. I grabbed it from his hand and walked out to the back porch. Some fresh air on my face felt so amazing. I sat down on the concrete and took another drink from my cup.

"Can I join?"

I looked up and saw my step-brother crouching down next to me.

"Sure."

We sat there in silence until I finally spoke up.

"Thank you. You know, for earlier."

"No prob sis. By the way, how is the beer?"

"Gross at first, but it's not so bad now."

"Good. You ready to go back inside now?"

"Okay."

When I stood up, I stumbled a little bit. I felt his arms around my waist to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Slow down Klutzilla." He said with the infamous smirk of his. He opened the door and followed me inside. He poured me another beer, and told me it was my last one for the night, so I better savor it. I smiled sweetly at him before I left the kitchen. I heard my favorite song playing on the stereo, so I did what I thought was best. I got up on a table and started to dance. Right away everyone started cheering and clapping at me.

"HEY D! I think your sister is drunk!" I heard someone yell. I saw Derek come from the kitchen area and run over to the table I was on. He stood there watching for a minute before he tried to pull me down from the table.

"Casey. You can't just get up on tables like that and dance!" He yelled at me.

"May I ask why not? I was having fun, now let me be." I stated.

He pulled me down and took me into an empty room and locked the door.

"You can't dance like that Casey."

"You keep telling me that but you never told me why."

"Because, I don't want everyone to see you dance like that."

"Why?"

"They might like it… just like I did."  
"What does that mean?"

"You heard me, now let's go party."

He left me there in the room, to sit and wonder what the hell that meant.

* * *

There we go. If you like it and want more, then let me know by reviewing!


	3. Bathroom Break

A/N: Alright I know this is a really short chpt. but I am planning on doing at least two more over the weekend! Hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not own. :)

* * *

I left the room and went back to find Emily, but she found me first.

"Casey! I can't believe you would dance on a table!"

"I know, I think it's the beer."

"Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore."

"Maybe so, but I kind of like it."

Just then Jared and a couple of his friends walked over to us.

"Hey guys, this is Kevin and Jony." He said as he introduced us.

"I'm Casey, and this is Emily." I looked at both guys and noticed Jony was smiling at me. I gave him a flirtatious smile back and flipped my hair.

"We will be right back; do you want anything to drink?"

"Yes please." I said as I handed him my empty cup. They proceeded to the keg while Emily took me to the back of the room so we could talk.

"Did you see the way Jony was looking at you?"

"Did you see how cute he was?"

"Go for it Casey."  
"I think I will." I answered back. We stood there talking when I noticed Derek out of the corner of my eye. He was talking to the same blond girl who drove him home last weekend. I guess he noticed I was watching him, because he glanced around Darcy and started to smile at me. I started to blush and looked away from him. Jared and his friends came back with our drinks. Jony handed me my beer and stood next to me. I looked up and saw Derek, now wearing a frown instead of a smile. I couldn't help but wonder why he was sad all of the sudden. He placed his hand on Darcy's lower back and led her out of the room. I hope he isn't mad that I am drinking some more. He did tell me no more; probably for my own good.

"So Casey, I saw you dancing earlier, would you like to dance with me?" Jony asked. I looked over at Emily and she nodded her head to tell me to go.

"I would love to dance with you."

We walked over to where everyone was dancing and once again I started to move with the music. I couldn't help but think of Derek the whole time. I should really find him and make sure he isn't angry with me. I leaned in and whispered to Jony that I had to use the restroom and that I would be right back. I started to walk towards the direction where I saw him go when I realized I really did need to use the restroom. I turned around and headed to the bathroom. There was a long line so I went upstairs to find another one. I started to open random doors in hopes of finding one. I finally found the right one and went in. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were starting to droop, I guess from to much alcohol. There was a knock at the door just as I started to put more eye liner on.

"Just a minute."

"Casey?"

"Derek?" I opened the door and it was him. He came in and closed the door.  
"Wait, I am almost done. What are you doing? Oh my god DE-REK! Wait until I'm out!"

"Sorry Case, I had to take a leak. Don't watch, I'll get pee-shy."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I looked away and waited until he was done.

"Hey Der, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He said as he walked to the sink to wash his hands.

"Are you mad at me? I mean, you looked angry downstairs."

"Not mad, just disappointed. I told you no more drinking. I know what I am talking about. I do this often."

"I know, but I was just having fun."

"It's alright. I know you are."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, why not."

"Did you mean what you said earlier; about how you liked watching me dance?"

He looked down to the floor and started to crack his knuckles.

"Derek? Please answer me."

"Yes. Are you happy? Yes I liked watching you. I know it's wrong, and sick, and not like me…"

I did the only thing that felt right. I placed my arms around him and pulled him into a hug and whispered "thanks" in his ear. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and placed his head in the crook of my neck.

"I like this." He said as he pulled me in tighter. All of the sudden he backed away and said that this was wrong. He opened the door and hurried out. Once again I am left trying to figure him out. _Why does he keep doing this to me? _

* * *

Once again. Sorry so short! Updates will happen soon! Review if you like! THNX!


	4. Don't Confuse Me Like That

**A/N: My mom took her laptop back, because hers broke or something. So now the only place I have internet is at work, and it is a little hard to update here with out getting caught. She said that I should be getting her old one back in about a week, so bare with me on the slow updates!**

**Once again, I do not own Dasey or Life with Derek. **

**Hopefully it's not to short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer to make-up for the lack of--in this one. Enjoy my fellow Dasey lovers.**

* * *

I leave the bathroom and wander down the hallway towards the stairs. _Boys are so weird sometimes,_ I thought. I make my way downstairs, pushing my way through people dancing. I found Emily; still talking to Jared so I started to walk that way. I notice Derek standing by the front door with Darcy. She had her back up against the wall and he had both arms extended out on either side of her, palms flat against the wall. He was leaning in leaving trails of kisses along her collarbone. He will always be a player, no matter what_. _No more than 5 minutes ago, he had his arms wrapped around _me_, telling _me_ how much he liked it. I think I liked it to, which is weird. I'm not sure if it was because he said something nice to me, or because it actually felt good to me too. _Ah, I need to shake this off, before I go crazy._ I start to make my way over to Emily and Jared, but before I reach them, I feel a hand on my waist.

"Casey, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Jony, I'm just a little out of it, I guess."

"Are you drunk?"

"I think so."

He laughed at me, but not really in a mean way, but more like a flirtatious way. We headed over to our friends and stood in a circle drinking and talking. Emily was telling us about the latest gossip, when Jony whispered into my ear. Giving me goose bumps all over my body.

"Listen, I need to go to the store. Would you like to come? Maybe fresh air would make you feel better."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like a good idea."

We started to move to the front door. He opened it and motioned for me to go first. Derek looked up from his make out session and noticed I was leaving. His eyes were filled with confusion as I saw them stare back at me. I could tell just by the way he was looking at me he didn't want me to leave. Not with Jony, at least.

We get to his truck; he was just about to open the passenger door for me when I hear my name being called from behind me. I turned around to see Derek chasing after me.

"CASE! Wait up!"

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, where are you going?"

"The store, now will you move so I can leave?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry." He said, and then moved away from the opened truck door, giving me room to get in.

"Are you coming back?"

"Yes."

_I don't understand him; not anymore to say the least. _First he is rude to me in front of god knows how many people. Then all of the sudden he wants to care about my safety. _Sure._ So he tries to come and save me. He had the nerve to make me stop dancing because he will get jealous of others guys watching me. Afterwards he decides that he wants to be disappointed in me. Then tells me how much he likes hugging me right before he bails again. He makes out with a random girl in front of me, and now is chasing me out so I don't leave. All of this in less than two hours; it's too much. Derek Venturi, please make up your mind soon.

Jony and I drive to the store, making small talk. I rolled down the window so I could have the air on my face. He tried to ask several times, what is wrong with me. I always answered back 'nothing', because in all actuality, I have no idea what _is_ wrong with me. I couldn't begin to tell you why all this Derek stuff is getting to me. I just want to get back to the party and have some fun. I started to think about it though. If this was just some sick game he was trying to play, then I would play back just as hard. It's his time to be confused about my actions.

After our twenty minutes missing from the party, we arrived back on the same street, lined with cars. _Oh Jony, such the gentleman._ He parked his truck, and ran over to the passenger side, to open the door and let me out. I step out and he grabs my hand as we walk along the sidewalk. Derek was sitting there alone, on the bottom step of the porch. He stood up as soon as he noticed we were walking that way.

"Derek? It's freezing out here. Why are you outside… alone?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Jony, can I meet you inside?"

"Of course." He kissed my cheek, and I felt them turn warm.

"So…?" I asked.

"So…" He replied.

"Derek. I don't have time for this. What do you need to say?"

"Well, I mean… I know what I want to say, but it's hard for me."

"Okay. Well I guess when you are ready then come find me."

"Wait, Case."

Before he could say anything else, I leaned in and kissed him. Well, it was more of a peck on the lips. Not really aggressive, but not really a soft one either. It probably resembled how and old married couple would kiss, as the husband leaves for work. Simple and sweet, and mostly to the point; with that, I got up and went inside. Now it was my turn to leave Derek, the womanizer, there to wonder what I just meant by that.

* * *


	5. Game On

Oh she's good. _Real good. _Touché Casey.

I sat there on the porch; pulled a single finger up to touch my lips that were just harassed by none other than my stepsister. If I wasn't confused enough already, I am now. I know liking her is wrong, but something about her tonight; the way she looked when she came down before we left. She was beautiful. I tried to act as I normally would, but events happened where I know I left her wondering. _Damn. How could she do this to me?_ I don't dwell over what a certain girl is thinking about me. Why the hell would I start now? Why the hell would I start with Casey?

I got up and grabbed my drink and walked inside. I search the room to find the only person I want to see right now. When I finally spot her, I see her dancing with the guy she left with. She was grinding her body on his. I wish she would do that to me. _What am I thinking? Oh this is wrong. _

She finally looked up and noticed me watching her. All she did was smile at me, and I knew that she was ready to play this game that started when I told her to stop dancing on the table. I continued to watch her for as long as I could, as I walked back to the keg. I need some kind of release from this. I poured a beer and chugged the whole thing right away. Then I grabbed another cup and poured myself another beer, and then filled up the second cup. I make my way through the crowd of dancing bodies and stop shortly in front of Casey. She was still dancing on the guy, when she turned around and he leaned down and kissed her.

My heart sank.

I cleared my throat and she turned around to face me. She was smirking. She is so good at this; but if that's how she wants this, then fine.

"Here, I thought maybe you wanted a drink."

"Thanks Derek. That was very kind of you."

"Not a problem. Well I see Darcy over there, so I better get to working if I want to get laid tonight. See ya."

And with that, I was gone. I can only imagine the look on her face. I get to Darcy and embrace her. _I'm so sorry for using you Darcy, but here goes._ I leaned in and started to kiss her. I know she wants more, and if this was still last week, I would want it too. But my mind has trailed to anew. I could feel the eyes of Casey watching me. I couldn't see her, but that doesn't mean I couldn't feel her. I broke loose and nonchalantly turned around to catch the gaze of her. She had hurt in her eyes, but she was still smiling. It was up to me to make the next move; one that will top hers. I was still watching her, and she knew it. She knew I was watching her every move. She certainly had the upper hand here. I saw _him _put his hand on her back, and lead her out of the room. I didn't want to look like a stalker and follow them, but I sure did want to know what he has up his sleeve.

"Derek? Are you okay? Derek? DEREK!" Darcy yelled trying to get my attention.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking of something. Hey lets go hang out by the keg? Okay?"

"Sure."

She grabbed my hand and led us through the people. We finally manage to get to the keg in the kitchen were all my friends were at. I jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter. I continued to drink my beer and talk with the guys. Just then it hit me. I knew how I could top Casey. Now the question is where is she? I jump down off the counter and head down the hallway were I saw him lead her. I swear to God, if he is making a move on her, I will punch him so hard in the face. I didn't see her so I went out to the back yard, where I saw her drinking earlier. She wasn't there either. If she left the party with out telling me, I will be so angry. I head towards the stairs when I see Emily.

"Seen Casey?"

"No, I was looking for her too. Let me know if you see her."

"Same. Bye Emily."

I went up the stairs and started checking bedrooms. All empty, except for one. _Whoops didn't mean to walk in on that. _I tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked.

"Just a sec." I heard a girl's voice say. It was too muffled to determine who it was though. All of the sudden the door flies open and out walked Casey.

"We have got to stop meeting like this sis."

She laughed.

"Well, it's all yours now. See ya later D."

"You know what; I actually have a better idea. Come here."

I grabbed her hand and took her to one of the empty bedrooms. I quickly made sure no one was watching before I closed and locked the door.

"Derek? What's going on?" She asked.

"Shhh."

I turned the light out but the window was open so the light from the moon lit the room.

"Uhh Derek?"

"Shhh."

I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me. Her hands found the hem of my shirt, and she started to play with it. I leaned in and gently kissed her neck. She took in a deep breath as soon as I started to trail them up her neck, to right below her ear.

"Mmm."

"Shhh."

I gently lay her down on the bed and crawl on top of her. Her breathing was getting harder and harder. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that _I _did this to her. I am still on top of her, and she keeps hinting that she wants more, but I don't give it to her. Instead, I lean down, as if I were going to kiss her. As soon as I get to her lips, I could feel her breath warm on mine. Were so close, were practically touching. As she leans up to close the gap, I barely let her lips graze mine, before I pull back.

"You are to much sometimes Casey."

I sat up and got off of her. I started to open the door when she finally spoke.

"B…B…But … why did you stop? Did I do something wrong? Derek?"

"No, you did everything right."

With that being said, I left her in the room, to ponder about what just happened.

**I think I am going to write this same chapter from Casey's point of view and see which works better. I don't really know if I like the idea of POV going back and forth each chapter. We will see though. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	6. Game On Casey

**A/N: Alright this chapter continues from chapter 4, where Casey kisses Derek right before going inside. Only its shown in Casey's point of view instead of Derek's. I'm not sure if I like this one better or the one from Derek's point of view. **

**Anywho-- here goes!**

* * *

I walked inside, satisfied with my work. I caught up with Jony, and we immediately start to dance. I was getting so into the music, which I hadn't even noticed that Derek had came inside. I looked up and saw him watching me. All I could do was smile sweetly towards him. My gaze followed him for a second, before I was back to the music.

We danced for another full song, when I turned around and faced Jony; he stared into my eyes for just a second before he leaned down to kiss me.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, and I automatically knew it was Derek. I put on the best smirk I could, and turned around to face him. He was holding two beers in his hands. _Man, does he really need two? Seems like an alcoholic to me. _

"Here, I thought maybe you wanted a drink."

"Thanks Derek. That was very kind of you."

"Not a problem. Well I see Darcy over there, so I better get to working if I want to get laid tonight. See ya."

With that, he was gone. I stood there watching him as he walked over to her. He placed his arms around her and pulled her in tight. With out any warning he started to kiss her. I could feel the jealousy growing in the pit of my stomach. After his kiss, he slowly started to turn around and he caught my gaze. I smiled weakly at him, trying not to show the hurt I was feeling.

"Casey? You okay? It looks like something is bothering you." I heard Jony ask. I wasn't really paying attention to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry nothing is wrong."

"Well come with me. I want to show you something."

He placed a hand on my lower back and we started walking down a hallway, one that led to a bedroom. I knew that I didn't want to be in this situation twice in one night, so I tried to make an excuse not to go.

"It's okay. Were not doing anything wrong, I just want to talk to you. That's all."

"Alright, I trust you."

We get into the bedroom, and he didn't even close the door. All he did was pull me into a tight hug, and told me how good it feels. I hugged him back, but I couldn't stop thinking about Derek. Our hug earlier felt so much better than this one with Jony. I didn't want to tell him that though, so I just agreed with him. _Derek Derek Derek. Why won't he get out of my mind? _

"Hey Jony, I will be right back. There is something I need to do."

"Okay… just come find me when you're done."

I left him in the room and started to go find Derek.

I found him in the kitchen with all of his friends, and _her._ Darcy was hanging all over him like she was his. _I really don't like her. _I decided not to bother him while he is with his friends. The last time I did that, he made a fool of me. I headed towards the stairs to go to the bathroom and reapply my make-up again. I made my way through all of the dancing bodies; there seems to be more and more each time I come through here.

I get up to the bathroom and studied my reflection. I was very displeased with my appearance. My eyes are more droopy and red than before. I rummaged through my purse and found my lip-gloss and began to apply it. There was someone who tried to come in just as I was blotting my lips.

"Just a sec." I said, as I checked my appearance one last time before opening the door.

"We have got to stop meeting like this sis." It was Derek. I couldn't help but laugh as he said this. He had no idea how happy I was just to see him.

"Well, it's all yours now. See ya later D."

"You know what; I actually have a better idea. Come here." He grabbed my hand and took me to an empty bedroom. He then stuck his head out the door and looked both ways down the hallway before he came back in and locked the door.

"Derek? What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Shhh."

I watched him as he turned the light out to the room. I could still see pretty clearly though, because the moon was shining in through the window.

"Uhh Derek?"

"Shhh."

Derek then placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him. I unconsciously found myself playing with the hem of his shirt. All of the sudden he leaned into me and gently kissed my neck. He trailed them all the way up to right below my ear. I felt myself take in a deep breath as his lips caressed my skin.

"Mmm."

"Shhh."

He then laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. I could feel myself breathing harder as the seconds went by. _How could he do this to me? _I didn't feel like this with Cody, or with Jony._ So why now? Why Derek? _I keep trying to hint to him that I want him to kiss me, but he won't. _Just kiss me damnit! _He started to lean down towards my lips but stops shortly before we touch. I could feel his breath on mine, and it's driving me crazy.

_Kiss me. _

I can't take it any longer. I lean up to close the gap between us. He barely lets our lips graze, before he pulls back.

"You are to much sometimes Casey."

All of the sudden he sits up and gets off of me. He starts walking to the door. Right as he opens it I finally get the courage to speak.

"B…B…But … why did you stop? Did I do something wrong? Derek?"

"No, you did everything right."

After that, he was gone. What the hell was that all about? How did I do everything right, but he still stopped? Does he want me or not? I can't take this anymore. I need to know. I have to know.

* * *

**Alright well there it is! So which is better? Also, should I just go back and forth between the two each new chapter, or just keep it all from Casey's POV? I want this to be the best for my readers so ya'll let me know. **

**Also Thanks for all the reviews!!**


	7. Don't Kiss Me Like That

**Alright, this chapter seems like it is a little bit shorter than the rest. I dunno why. **

**Also I want to say thank you to all the suggestions. I have decieded to just go back and forth with PoV's. This one is Casey. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I left the room in hopes of finding Derek. I did; but how I found him was a shock. He was dancing with Darcy. I didn't know he could dance like that. He was good, _I mean real good. _I found Emily talking to the guys so I walked over to them. Apparently she saw Derek dancing too and was just as shocked as I was.

"Casey, did you know he could dance like that?"

"No, I really didn't. It's weird; I think he could out dance me if he wanted to."

I guess I had a look on my face when I was watching him because all of the sudden Emily blurted out, "Don't even think about trying to compete with him."

"Compete? Please."

"I can see by the way your looking at him."

"Don't worry Em, I was just thinking about something that's all. Listen I will see you guys later. Alright?"

"Yeah, I guess… but where do you keep running off to? You have been doing that all night."

"I'm just having fun that's all."

"Okay, well see you later then."

I walked away from them and headed to the keg. While in the kitchen I decided I wanted a Margarita instead of beer. I found Cody mixing something up so I took in a deep breath and decided to ask him if he would make me one.

"Umm, Cody… listen I know I'm not really someone you want to talk to right now, but could you maybe… possibly…"

"Just ask me Casey."

"Make me another Margarita?"

"I guess I could do that."

"Thanks." I smiled sweetly at him as I watched him pour in the ingredients. Next time I will remember how to make it so I won't have to ask. After he finished I thanked him again and walked over to the keg. I poured another beer, but this one wasn't for me. I grabbed both of the drinks and headed back to where I saw Derek dancing earlier. He was still with Darcy, but I didn't care. There is no way he wants her. Not after what just happened in the bedroom. Before I made it over to him, I heard someone yell that they are turning all the main lights off. _What? That is crazy! How are we supposed to see what we are doing? _Just like that all the lights were cut off. But it wasn't completely dark. Someone had turned on some kind of a light fixture that had little blue, red and green lights shining from it. Everyone started to cheer when a strobe light finally came on. I was right behind Derek, and I could barely see him. I tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around, and smiled. I handing him the beer and leaned in closer so we could talk.

"When did you start dancing?"

"Tonight." He said with a grin on his face.

"Can I dance with you or am I interrupting something?"

"No your not interrupting but are you sure you want to?"

I didn't have to answer. I just took a drink of my Margarita and then started to move with the music. After a second I felt his hands find their way to my hips. I made sure that this was the dirtiest dancing I have ever done. It was a good thing it was dark in there, otherwise people might wonder why I am dancing like this with my step brother. Most would think it is wrong. I'm pretty sure I think it's wrong, but at that moment, I didn't care. Just to have him touching me was all I was concerned about. After the first song was over, I turned around and faced him. I slowly placed my arms around his neck and brought him close to me again. I brushed my lips across the flesh on his neck. He took in a deep breath and leaned his neck closer to my lips, as if he wanted me to continue. I had him right where I wanted him, but now the hard part is stopping before he gets what he wants. I backed away from his neck and looked him in the eyes. They were filled with hunger. He wanted this to happen. I tried to escape the hold he had on me, but when I did, he just pulled me back in tighter.

"Derek." I whispered in his ear.

"You're not getting away that easily."

"Please people are starting to watch."

He looked around and realized I was just trying to get away from him. No one was watching; it was to dark to see a person standing five feet away. _Well fine, if he wants more, then I will give it to him. _

"Alright you win."

I inched closer to his neck again, but when I got there I didn't graze across it gently, or trail kisses down it. Instead, I started to gently suck, making sure that I left a mark. Not a big one, but just a hint of one. One that he would look at in the morning and remember who it was that had given it to him. _Me_. He threw his head back and I heard a moan escape his lips. His right hand found the back of my head and he played with my hair while I continued to suck and nibble at his neck. When I finally let up, his hand found its way back to my waist.

"You like that?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good." I said in his ear, with a grin on my face. I pulled his hands from my body and turned around to walk away.

"See ya later, _bro_."

I wonder if he feels the same way I have been the past few times he has left me. I could feel him watching me as I left. _Nice work Casey._

**Blah. I didn't really like it, and I'm not completely satisfied. Maybe I can write the next chapter and redeem myself. **

**hAhAhA!**


	8. Lights OUT

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I think this one is way better than the last chapter!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

_She did not just do that to me. _

I stood there staring blankly in the dark; watching her walk away until she vanished into the shadows. How did she get to be _that_ good? I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone to check the time. 1:32 AM. I wonder if Casey knows we already broke curfew. I guess I better go find her and get her home. I push my way through the sea of moving bodies, and searched for Casey. The whole house was completely dark, except for little colored lights randomly placed through out the house; which certainly didn't provide much light. _Of course,_ _I would have to leave when the fun starts to happen._ I have been waiting for a party like this all year, now it's here and I have to find a drunken Casey, in the dark. _Maybe this can be fun after all. _I finally find my way to the kitchen and see some of the guys from my hockey team.

"Hey D, where have you been?"

"Dancing… out there. You can't even tell who is grinding on you; it's so dark out there. Come on guys, you got to try it!"

They just stood there, with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Umm, Derek… we don't dance."

"Suit yourselves. Hey where are the flashlights at?"

Sam handed me a mini LED black flashlight.

"Thanks man, I'll see ya in a little bit."

I turned it on and made my way through the hallways of the house.

"Casey? Where are you?" I called out for her, but there was no answer. I opened various doors in hopes of finding her, but I had no luck. I headed back towards the kitchen, and when I got there I scanned the room with my flashlight to find her.

"Hey what the hell that shit is bright!" I heard Sam yell.

"Well this is what you gave me. If you don't like it, give me another one."

I walked over to him and traded him flashlights. I might have also got another beer as well.

"Alright thanks. I'll see you guys out there!"

I turned around and pushed the button to turn on my new but dimmer flashlight. It wasn't as bright as the other one, so it will be harder to find her. But it's more in the theme of the 'lights out' party. _I guess._

I make it back to the living room and there was no way I was making it to the staircase easily. The whole floor was filled with people. I turned my flashlight off and put it in my pocket. I took in a deep breath and dove in the crowd. There were multiple grabs on my ass, a few kisses on my cheek, and one girl even through her hands around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. _Holy shit this party is crazy. _If this was any other night, I would be having the time of my life. But for some reason, all I could think of was Casey, and finding her.

I finally make it out of the crowd and turn my flashlight back on. I shined it along the wall and found Emily, but no Casey.

"Still looking for Casey?" She asked me when I got over to her.

"Yeah, but it's impossible with all these people and this crappy flashlight."

"Well I haven't seen her in awhile either. She has been acting weird tonight. She keeps coming and going after talking for like 5 minutes."

"So she hasn't said anything to you?"

"Well what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I'll see you later Emily. Once I find her, I'm going to take her home. It's passed our midnight curfew."

"Alright see you later D."

I shined my light up towards the flight of stairs and made my up them. I went to the bathroom first, since that's where I found her the past two times. The door opened right away and the light was off.

"Casey?"

No answer. I walked down the hallway and knocked on every door except one. No noise came from any of them. The last door I tried to open was the room I had pulled her into earlier. Suddenly the hallway got even darker. I realized my flashlight had just run out of power. _Stupid batteries. _I knocked on the door and called for her; nothing so opened the door and walked in.

"Casey?"

The blinds were now closed and it was practically impossible to see anything in the room. "Damnit Casey. Where the hell are you?" I asked out loud to myself as I felt my way back to the door.

"Twenty-Three minutes."

I turned around so fast I almost fell.

"Casey? Twenty-Three minutes what?"

"That's how long it took you to find me."

I pulled out my phone and sure enough, the time read 1:55 AM.

"How did you manage to make it all the way up here with no light?"

She fumbled a little bit then shined a light in my face. It was so bright that I had to close my eyes.

"I found Sam and he gave me one."

She turned it off and all I could see was spots, from when the light was in my face. "Derek, come here." She said in almost a whisper.

I tried to make my way to where she was, but it was difficult with out any light.

"Derek, come here." I heard her again. I followed the sound of her voice until I found her. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I didn't think you would ever find me." She whispered in my ear.

"It was hard with all the lights off. I'm here now though."

All of the sudden she was pushing me back; luckily the bed was right behind me. Then Casey crawled on top of me and started to rub her hands gently across my chest. _Sneaky Casey; I guess she knew all along what she was doing. _She leaned down and kissed my cheek, trailing them all the way up to my lips. She stopped when she got to the corner of my mouth. _I thought it was my turn to temp her. _

"Case, we really need to head home. It's past two in the morning."

"Aren't you having fun?"

As she said that, she attacked my lips with hers. I felt myself let out a moan; and she smirked into my lips. _She knows exactly what she is doing. _

"Casey, lets get home and we can finish this there."

"We can't do this at home. It's not right."

"What's the difference between here and in my bed?"

"The lights are out here so it will be harder to get caught, besides its loud down there, no one will know what we are doing up here. Where as at home, we can't make any sounds."

"There is a way around that. It is possible to be quiet Case."

"I just don't want to there. I want to here. Please Derek."

I grabbed her waist and flipped her over so that I was on top of her. I took her wrists with my left hand and pulled them until they were over her head. I leaned down and started to kiss her. Not like earlier though. This time it was more aggressive. I felt her try to grind her body into mine, but I didn't let this affect me. This was my turn to get her hot and bothered and damnit she isn't going to get me sidetracked off of that.

"Casey lets go home."

"I want it though."

* * *

**So... was it better? I think so... and I know it just kind of ending with out warning, but I wanted to get something posted and I just ran out of time to finish it properly. Please don't be angry! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say this story idea for the 'lights out' party was based on actual events. I really did go to a house party with no lights on... all we had was flashlights to see. it was crazy!! **


	9. Lets Go Home

**A/N: So the way I ended the last chapter made this one really hard to write. I am so displeased with this one. I have an idea for the next one, which if everything works out right, should end the story.. and maybe a sequel is in order. **

**Once again, sorry if this totally blows. I have writters block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own life with derek. **

* * *

"Casey, we really need to go. It's after two in the morning." I said, starting to get angry with her.

"Derek, you can't kiss me like that and then tell me we can't do anything else. It's not fair."

"I'm sorry, I really am. But we need to leave."

"I'm not ready."

"Fine; we can stay thirty more minutes, but after that we are leaving for sure."

She pulled me back down and started to kiss me heavily. I knew where this was going, and I'm not ready for it. Not with Casey. _Not yet, at least._

"I wish you didn't drink so much." I said between breaths.

"Why, is this not how you wanted it?" She asked.

"Not like this. I want you to remember it. Not wake up in the morning and forget everything that happened."

With saying that, she pulled away from me.

"Case? What's wrong?"

"You're right. Let's just go home."

I got from on top of her, and grabbed her hand to help her up. I then reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I opened it up and used the light to search around the chair that Casey was sitting in. Finally I was able to find the flashlight Casey had been using. I put my phone back in my pocket and turned the light on. I shined it around the room looking for Casey. When I finally found her I went over to her and grabbed her right hand. Our fingers intertwined and I then led us down the hallway to the staircase. I stopped before we started to descend them.

"I'm really sorry we have to go. Please don't hate me for stopping that up there."

"It's alright Derek. I know you really didn't want to anyways. I'm just mad that I made a fool of myself."

I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Who said I didn't want to?" Then I kissed her cheek and led us down the stairs. There were still a lot of people dancing, but it wasn't that hard for us to get to the front door. I opened the door for her and led her down to my car.

"Derek, are you sure you can drive? I remember last weekend you had to be driven home."

"I can drive; to be honest, I'm not even that buzzed. I guess our games got a little out of control and I was more concerned about my next move with you than I was with getting drunk."

I unlocked the passenger side of the car and let Casey in. After she was situated in the seat I closed the door and went to the driver's side to get in.

"So it was just a game to you?"

"That's not what I meant Casey."

"Then tell me what you meant by it."

"I… I… I'm not real sure."

"Typical Derek."

The car ride home was very awkward. The air was stiff and I could feel the tension between me and Casey. What I really wanted to tell her was that this wasn't a game to me. I only did all that to get her attention. I wanted to make her notice me; in other ways than just her stepbrother.

"Casey."

No answer.

"Casey, please talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you so angry? That's for starters." I had asked.

"I am not angry; just confused."

"Casey, it wasn't a game to me."

"So you weren't just trying to mess with me? Because I took it seriously."

"No, I wasn't. Case… I like you. I mean, I _really _like you. That's why I did all that stuff, to get your attention; to make you notice me. There, are you _happy_ now?"

"I ruined it though, by drinking so much."

"No you didn't. I can wait for you."

"Thanks Derek."

Thank God we were almost home. I finally told her, but I was still feeling a bit uncomfortable now that she did know. I felt like she was watching me, the whole time. I reached over and grabbed her hand in mine. I looked over at her, and she was smiling at me. _Good._

We finally reached home, and I parked the car in the driveway. I got out and went to the passenger side to help her out. I kept my arm around her waist to help her walk with out stumbling. I'm not used to being the one helping out the drunks, usually I am the drunk. I put my key in the lock and opened the door. Somehow I was able to get both of us up the stairs and to her bedroom, with minimal noise. I sat her down on her bed, and told her I would be right back. I went down to the kitchen and got her a big glass of water, and also some Advil. I'm not sure how much she had tonight, but she will for sure be feeling it in the morning. I head back up to her room, only to find her lying down in her bed.

"Case? You asleep already?" She was still in her party clothes.

"No, I am awake. I think I want to take a shower though."

"Um… well you are kind of drunk; I don't think that is a good idea."

"Please let me Derek."

"Fine, but you're not going alone. You might fall or something. You want me to wake Lizzie up?"

"No. I can go alone, I won't fall."

"You can't go alone."

"Then you come with me."

_I don't even know what to think right now. This can't be her way of trying to get to me again could it? _

"Alright, I'll do it."

I left her room to go to my own. I changed out of my clothes and put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I heard the water from the shower start, so I headed that way. I knocked on the door before opening it.

"You in yet?" I asked, but there was no answer. I cracked the door open and saw that she was already in the shower. I put the lid down on the toilet seat and sat there waiting for her to finish.

"Derek, come in with me."

_Oh shit._

"I can't Case. What if we get caught?"

She didn't say anything after that. Finally she turned the water off and I got up and handed her a towel through the space between the shower curtain and the wall.

"Did you bring clothes in here?"

"No."

_Great, now I have to help her back to her room, in only a towel. Life couldn't get any worse right now. _

"Alright, well make sure you are covered up before you come out."

We make it back to her room, after she dropped the towel not once or twice… but three times. She finally gets dressed and lies down in her bed. I tell her goodnight and kiss her forehead. I make it to the door when she surprises me with something.

"Derek, stay with me tonight."

_Damn. _

**I tried. /**


	10. No Regrets

**A/N: Alright this is just a filler chapter. Its short, 341 words to be exact. But, next chapter will be longer. Promise!!**

* * *

_I did not just ask him that; did I? Of course he is going to say no! Come on Casey he is your stepbrother!_

"Umm… Sorry Derek. I wasn't thinking. Just go on to your own room, and forget I ever said anything."

He came closer and sat next to me on my bed.

"Aw, come on Case. Don't be like that. You know I want to, it's just we can't get caught. What would our parents say?"

"You're right. Sorry I said anything. I'm going to go to bed now. Night Der."

I heard Derek sigh and he whispered "Okay," as he pulled me into a hug. With out another word he left my room and closed the door. _Well this sucks. _I don't even know why I am feeling like this. I mean, it is Derek we are talking about here. Rude, disgusting, ignorant Derek.

* * *

"_Casey, it wasn't a game to me."_

"_So you weren't just trying to mess with me? Because I took it seriously."_

"_No, I wasn't. Case… I like you. I mean, I __really __like you. That's why I did all that stuff, to get your attention; to make you notice me. There, are you __happy__ now?"_

"_I ruined it though, by drinking so much."_

"_No you didn't. I can wait for you."_

"_Thanks Derek."_

* * *

He can wait for me? I wonder if he really does mean that. I don't even know why I am thinking so much into this. Do I like him, or is it just all the alcohol that I drank? Maybe I should think about this in the morning, when my head is clearer. _There is no way I could be falling for my stepbrother._

I crawled deeper into my bed and pulled the covers over my face. I could still faintly smell his cologne on my sheets. I smiled to myself and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	11. What Happened Last Night?

**A/N: Sorry for the last chapter!! I got this one up pretty quick though. Thanks for all reviews and I have a plan on what the next chapter is going to be, I might have to change the title to... Like 'That One Weekend' or something since next chapter wont be Friday anymore. I hope you all enjoy!!**

**Oh yeah I haven't done this in awhile...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek... If I did, Derek would be locked in my room with all of his sexyness and I would keep it all to myself. Haha!**

* * *

_Telling her no has got to be the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I could tell by the tone in her voice; she was upset I wasn't staying the night with her. The fact is, if I had stayed with her, it would just make me face the truth: I really do have feelings for her. I'm not ready to admit that, not yet. _

I go back to my room and lay down in my bed. I tried to fall asleep but the thought of Casey would not escape my mind. No girl has ever lingered in my head as much as Casey has today. I toss and turn in my bed until finally I can't take it anymore. I jump out of bed and head back to Casey's room.

I stood there at the door, trying to come up with everything I would say to her. Finally I pumped myself up to go in, but when my hand reached the doorknob I couldn't force myself to turn it. _What am I thinking? I can't do this. _I turned around and ran back to my room and slammed the door. I sat on my bed thinking to myself. _Okay, you can do this. Just tell her about how much she is on your mind. How much you didn't want to stop kissing her earlier. How much you hate seeing her with other guys. Shit, tell her that anytime she walks into a room, your gaze automatically draws towards her. Damnit Derek, just do it._

I glanced at the clock on my desk. The time read 3:57. There is no way Casey is still up. Maybe I should just wait until the morning to talk to her. I wouldn't want to wake her up. Especially since she is drunk, and probably wont remember having the conversation anyways. Or maybe it was a good idea; alcohol usually makes the truth come out. _I'm going in this time. _

I took a deep breath and walked down the hallway back to her room. I knocked slightly to see if she would answer. She didn't so I turned the knob and went in.

"Casey? Are you awake?"

She didn't respond. I made my way to her bed. Her blinds were open so I could faintly see her sleeping body in the darkness. She was sprawled out across her whole bed, half underneath the covers lying on her stomach. I gently moved her over so she was only on half the bed. I crawled in next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She stirred a bit, before she turned around and faced me.

"Casey."

"Huh?" She said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Casey, it's me. Are you still asleep?"

"MmHmm." She had replied.

"Alright then; good night babe." Then I kissed her cheek.

"Babe?" She questioned.

I stayed quiet for a second to see if she would wake up.

"Derek? Did you just call me babe?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something but it can wait until the morning."

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."

She rolled away so that her back was to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and cuddled her as tight as I could. Our legs began to intertwine and soon we were so wrapped up in each other, we probably resembled a pretzel.

"Thank you." I heard her whisper.

"For?"

"Staying with me tonight."

I didn't say anything. Instead I placed kisses on the back and side of her neck. It sucks that I can't do anything else with her, but I would feel terrible if anything happened tonight, and for some reason she didn't remember it in the morning. I looked at her clock and it was a little after 5 in the morning. I felt myself growing sleepier, but I wasn't ready to leave her just yet. _I'll just make it to 7 then leave her and go to my own room. _I really did want to talk to her tonight. I guess it will have to wait though. Although, I am really glad that I decided to come in here. I felt my eyes beginning to droop. I let them close for a little bit; actually for about two and a half hours. I pulled my arms from Casey and started to sit up. She rolled over and looked at me.

"Derek?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep Case. I'll see you in a few hours. Do you want some more water before I go back to my room?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

She started to cover herself up quickly with her comforter. She had a really confused look on her face.

"Did we… I mean… did I… what happened? Why are you in my bed? Oh my god! Please tell me I didn't…"

"Shhh, Casey. Please, calm down. Nothing happened between us. I swear. You don't remember anything from last night?"

"Well…"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She sat there for a minute, and looked like she was really concentrating pretty hard.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling myself getting angry.

"Umm… I remember the lights getting turned out, and all we had were flashlights…"

"What else?"

"I remember going into a dark room. Oh yeah, I was waiting on you!"

"Anything else?"

"Not so much." She started to look down at her covers and started fidgeting with a string that had come loose from it. I could tell she was upset with herself. I really didn't want to add to it, but it just kind of happened.

"Figures. Maybe you shouldn't drink so much. You toyed with my emotions last night Casey, and guess what, I was right, you sure as hell don't remember it."

I got off of her bed and started walking towards the door.

"Wait Derek, don't leave yet."

I turned around and glared at her.

"Well, what?"

"You never answered my question… did we?"

I stared at her for a minute, before I shook my head and looked down to the ground. I opened the door and walked back to my room.

_Typical. _

* * *

**And... ? I did this one kind of fast. I hope it doesn't feel rushed!**


	12. Don't Worry I'll Remember

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews!! On with the DaSeY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LwD**

* * *

_Okay…Think Casey. Think. What all happened last night._

I sat up from my bed, instantly feeling a terrible headache. How much _did_ I drink? I looked to my night stand to find the time. I noticed there was a half full glass of water sitting on it. I leaned over to grab the water and found two aspirin behind it. I took the pills, hoping it would kick in soon. I lay back down and tried to remember everything that happened last night.

_Alright, let's see. I remember drinking margaritas, oh yeah and dancing with that one guy that made them for me. Then there was dancing on the table; and then dancing with that other guy. Umm, okay I went to the store with him. Oh my God. I kissed Derek. Okay, think Casey. What else happened? _I sat there for a minute trying to wrack my brain of anything else that could have happened. It really wasn't doing my headache any justice. _Alright, I remember him pulling me into that bedroom, but we didn't kiss. I think I wanted to though. Oh yeah, then the lights went out and we danced in the dark. I really don't ever want to drink again. This is way to hard trying to remember what all happened. Oh my God. I remember now. _

I jumped off my bed in a hurry and ran as fast as I could to Derek's room. I didn't knock; instead I just opened the door and went in. He was lying down in his bed, on his stomach with his face buried in his pillows.

"What do you want? Go back to sleep." His voice was so muffled I could barely understand him.

"Derek I am so sorry. I remember everything. Please just talk to me." I felt myself get a little shaky, so I grabbed his night stand for support.

"Just go to sleep Casey. Now." I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Fine."

I walked over to the side of his bed and sat down on it. He didn't move, or tell me to get off. I took that as a good sign. I slowly laid my body down so I was next to him.

"I didn't say go to sleep in here. Go away Casey."

"Not until you talk to me."

He didn't answer. All he did was roll over so his back was towards me. _He is really mad. _

"Fine if you won't talk, then I will."

There still was no answer from Derek.

"I remember. I remember everything Derek. I remember our games to see who could temp who more. I remember you finding me in the dark room. I remember throwing you down on the bed. I did that because I honestly wanted to do it. It's not because I was drunk. I mean I'm sure that helped the situation out quite a bit. But I do know for a fact, that I honestly wanted to be with you last night. I wanted you to be my first. Thank you for not doing it while I was so intoxicated, but either way I wouldn't have regretted it; _because it would have been with you._ I remember, you telling me no, that you couldn't, you wouldn't do it because of my state. You drove us home, even though I wasn't ready to leave yet. I remember _trying_ to get you to come into the shower with me, because I just wanted to touch you. And yes, I also remember my towel that kept falling down. Then you came back and slept with me. I do remember. Everything Derek. Please don't be mad at me. Just talk to me."

He didn't say a word. He didn't even turn to face me.

"I guess all I'm trying to say is…well you know. I'm sorry I got too drunk. And I am sorry that you think I toyed with you. It was all real. I meant it all."

I started to get up from his bed when he rolled over in a hurry and grabbed my hand before I could leave.

"I'm sorry too. Don't leave yet."

I stood there and stared at him. I just wanted to know what was going on in his mind. What was he thinking? Why won't he just talk to me? I got back on his bed and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"You are so huggable Case." He whispered into my ear. I just smiled and drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

"No Edwin! The tie goes over on the left side."

"No it doesn't Lizz. I have seen these before. You're doing it wrong. Just let me do it."

"It doesn't go that way. Edwin you are so wrong. Don't tie it that way."

"I don't even know why I am helping you with this. Why do you need to wear a dress anyways?"

"Shut up. I'll just wake Casey up and have her help me. At least she knows what she is doing!"

Lizzie started walking to Casey's room, with Edwin right on her tail; holding up the ties to her dress. Lizzie knocked on Casey's bedroom door, but there was no answer.

"Casey. Are you awake? I'm coming in."

Lizzie opened the door, but there was no Casey to be found.

"That's odd." Edwin said as he glanced around her room. "You know what. I bet Derek knows how to tie this up. I'm pretty sure he has untied enough of them to figure it out."

"Alright."

The kids made their way down the hallway to Derek's room. Edwin knocked, and once again there was no answer.

"Derek. It's me. I'm coming in, we need your help." Edwin turned the knob and opened the door. They were both shocked to see none other than Casey sleeping in the same bed as Derek. But how they were sleeping shocked them even more. Derek had his arms wrapped around Casey, and you could tell he was holding her tight. His face was on Casey's neck, as if he fell asleep while kissing it.

"What do we do?" Lizzie whispered.

"Run!" Edwin replied. Lizzie grabbed the door as fast as she could and they both ran back to Lizzie's room.

* * *

"Well that was odd. What do you think all that was about?"

"I am not entirely sure. But I think we need to investigate this a little further." Edwin said.

"I'm right there with you. Let's get started."

* * *

**I have never written about LizWin before, so if it's a little OoC, please forgive me!**


	13. Home Alone

**A/N: Sorry it has been awhile since I have updated. I guess I just had some writers block. But I think this came out alright. It's a pretty long chapter at least. The longest one so far. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or the movie 'The Notebook'**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

I awoke a few hours after Casey came in. I leaned over and gently kissed her on her cheek before I woke her up.

"Case, you have to get up before someone sees us."

She started to move around before she finally spoke.

"I.dont.wanna.get.up." She said very slow and miserable sounding.

"We can't get caught. Come on. Please."

"Okay."

She started to sit up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She placed each arm on either side of her and dropped her head down to her chest.

"This headache is killing me."

"I'll get you some more aspirin and then I will meet you in your room."

I walked over to the side of the bed she was on. She still had her head down to the ground. I lifted up her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Everything will be okay. I remember my first time I was hung-over. It sucked, but you will live. Be right back." Then I kissed her on her forehead. I headed to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet for the aspirin. I headed back down to Casey room, and when I got there she was already laying back down in her bed.

"Here, take these. I'm actually really proud of you Case. Most people when they get hung over for the first time, they get sick. You are holding out like a trooper."

"idntflllkeatrpr"

"Umm, what was that?"

She pulled her face away from her pillow and took a deep breath.

"I don't feel like a trooper."

"You don't look like one either, you're kind of pale. Go take a hot shower. It should make you feel a little better."

She just sighed and then finally agreed to it. I made sure she took the aspirin first before I walked down the hallway with her to the bathroom. Once we reached the door I kissed her on her cheek again and told her I would meet her downstairs once she was finished. Once I made my way about halfway down the stairs, I felt my stomach begin to grumble. _Man I am starving! _I made it down to the kitchen where I found Nora making something for Marti and Lizzie and Edwin sitting at the table. It looked as if they were scheming something, because when I walked by to hit Edwin in the back of the head, they started to shuffle all kinds of paper around as if they were trying to hide what they were doing.

"Edwin. Cereal. NOW."

"Coming Derek." He had said as he jumped up to pour me some cereal. I took my rightful spot in front of the TV in my recliner. I heard Nora talking to my Dad about being late and for him to hurry. Her voice was too muffled that I couldn't quiet here what exactly they were late for.

"Derek! Could you please come in here?" I heard her yell. I groaned a little and kicked my feet in the chair before I finally got up. I slowly walked towards the kitchen when Nora turned the corner so fast she didn't see me and almost knocked me down.

"Derek! Oh there you are."

"Yeah?"

"Your father and I are taking the kids out today. I'm assuming that you don't want to go?"

_A day alone with Casey; hell no I don't want to go._

"Well where are you all going? Maybe I want to spend some quality time with my family." I said all too sarcastically.

"We are going to take Marti to the zoo, she has been bugging your Father and I for awhile now to take her. Then Edwin and Lizzie said something about that new Spy1 Store that just opened up and how they wanted to check out some of their equipment there. I don't know what is up their sleeves."

"Yeah, well as much fun as that sounds, I think I am just going to stay here for the day."  
"Alright, have you seen Casey? I need to tell her to get ready. I don't really feel comfortable leaving you two home alone. Especially after last month when we came home and you had started a food fight with each other. Plus you both were bickering before you even left for the party last night. I'm shocked you are both in one piece today."

"Oh… umm… I think I heard her in the shower when I came down. And besides, I can't help it she is such a dork. It's her fault we always fight anyways. She sets herself up on most occasions."

"That's enough Derek."

_Shit. She is going to make her go. No 'day alone with Casey' anymore._

* * *

"Alright kids, everyone dressed and ready to go?"

"Yay! The Zoo!! I love the Zoo! I can't wait to see all the animals!" Marti was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Smerek! Are you sure you don't want to see the animals with us?"

"I'm sure Smarti. You go. You will have lots of fun!"

"Ok Smerek!" Marti yelled as she gave me a hug.

"Where's Casey? I thought you said she had to come since Derek is staying home." I heard my Dad ask Nora as he searched for his keys. This caught my attention, but I tried to make it as obscure as possible that I wasn't listening.

"She isn't feeling well. Her face is all pale so I told her to stay in bed and get some rest. Oh and Derek, please don't pick on her today, and no fighting. I hope she isn't coming down with something." Her voice trailed off.

"Alright guys lets go!" My Dad said as he finally found his keys under some paperwork.

"We will be home around 8 o'clock. Bye Derek."

I waited until I heard the car start and back out of the driveway. I ran to the window and made sure they were finally gone before I went upstairs to Casey's bedroom. Her door was closed so I called out for her. I heard a muffled 'come in' before I proceeded through the door. She was freshly showered and her room smelled of Vanilla. She did look a little pale, but she wore a smile on her face as soon as she saw me.

"Are you still feeling bad?"

"A little weak, I think maybe I need to eat something."

"Alright; I'll make you whatever you want. Lets go downstairs, you can relax on the couch and watch some TV."

"Okay." She said quietly.

We walked down the stairs together and I handed her the remote after she got comfortable on the couch. She said nothing really sounded good to eat, but I insisted that she had to have something. I made my way to the kitchen and started looking for something to make. _This is so unlike me. Cooking for Casey; making sure she feels okay. What am I doing? Ahh I guess when you really like a girl, it can make you do some crazy things. _I found some toast and thought that would be good for her to eat. I made the toast and then poured some orange juice. When I brought it to her she sat right up and started eating the toast so fast.

"Mmm, this is good Derek. Thank you."

"Not a problem. What are you watching?"

"I don't know. Here you pick something to watch." She handed me the remote and I started to flip through the channels. Nothing seemed to be on.

"Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. What kind? Comedy, scary, drama…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed I was just staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, you pick the movie. Whatever you want to watch, I'll watch."

She smiled and then went up to her room to her view her DVD collection. About five minutes later I heard her coming down the stairs. She had a smile so wide on her face; I couldn't help but get a little scared.

"Why are you smiling like that? What did you bring?"

She started to laugh and finally said, "The Notebook."

"What? Isn't that some kind of chick flick love story?"

"Yep. You did say _anything._ Remember?"

"Come on Case. Please don't do this to me."

"It's a beautiful story. Derek, just watch it."

"Fine." I said, not happy at all. She put the movie in and fast forwarded until the main menu came on. I took in a deep breath as she hit play.

"You better not tell anyone I watched this."

"I Promise I wont."

The movie started and her eyes immediately were glued to the TV. I got out of my chair and went to the couch and she started to sit up so I would have room.

"It's okay; you can lay down still just move your legs for a second." I sat down at the other end of the couch and she placed her legs over my lap. My eyes trailed from the TV to Casey then back to the TV. She was so into this movie she hadn't even noticed that I was watching her. Every once in a while she would let out an 'Aww' or a 'That was so sweet.' I will never admit this to anyone but I was starting to get into the movie, once I saw that there was a 'naughty' scene showing on the screen. After a few more minutes, Casey sat up and announced she would be right back. She then paused the movie and went upstairs. _I can't believe I am watching this movie. _Shortly after she returned and before she pushed play she turned towards me.

"So…?" She asked.

"So what?"

"So how do you like the movie so far?"

"It's a chick flick. No way am I ever going to like it."

She sighed and then turned back to the screen and pushed the play button on the remote. We continued watching it for a little while longer, when she paused it again. The two main characters were standing in the rain yelling about him not writing her letters when she left. Then he yelled back and said he did write to her. Something else about it not being over, and then they kissed. Casey had this goofy smile on her face and her eyes looked as if they were tearing up when she turned towards me.

"Isn't this movie so sweet?"

"Casey, I am a guy. I don't think movies are _sweet_. And are you crying?! Casey it's a MOVIE!!"

"No I am not crying!" She said as she turned away and wiped her eyes real quick and then pushed play again. We continued watching the movie. At certain times I heard Casey sniffling. _She is such a chick sometimes._ I scooted closer to her and our bodies were almost so close to touching, but not quite there yet. She had looked over at me as if she was questioning my actions. I just smirked and turned back to the TV.

"_Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99 of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."_

I laughed when I heard that line in the movie. Casey turned to me and pushed pause again.

"Did you just laugh?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I… I don't know; just curious, that's all."

"Push play. I want to see how it's going to end"

"Aww Derek! You are getting into this movie."

"Just.Push.Play."

"Okay."

We finished watching the rest of the movie and by the end Casey was bawling. She tried to make it unnoticeable, but I sure did notice she was crying. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer to me. I told her it was just a movie and she didn't need to cry. She just kept mumbling something about it being just 'so sweet.'

"Well what should we do now? We still have the house to ourselves for a few more hours. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I am feeling really good now. And I'm not sure what we should do. Do you have any suggestions?" She asked me.

"Well… I do have this one idea, but I don't know if you are down for it."

"I have to know what it is first before I will agree to anything."

"Alright come here." I pulled her in and started to whisper in her ear. All of the sudden she got red in the face and yelled her infamous 'De-rek!' before she got a huge smile on her face and agreed. _Today will be really fun._

* * *

**So how was it? Decent at least? **


	14. Don't Get Caught

**A/N: I hope this turned out alright. It's kind of... 'naughty' but in a funny way. _I hope._ It doesn't directly have anything bad in this chapter, just implies.. quite a bit.. well you will see. Just read it! **

**And I hope I don't offend anyone. :)**

**Dis-DoNotOwnLWD.**

* * *

I sat there, trying to recall the last five minutes that led me to my current situation; _Sitting alone in Derek's room waiting for him to return. _

"_Case, just make yourself comfortable, and I'll will be back in about five minutes."_

"_Alright…"_

"_Hey, don't be nervous. Everything will be okay. I promise."_

"_Uh-hu."_

How do I get myself in these situations? _AhHa! I got it. He can't make me do it if I sneak away and he can't find me. Pure Genius Casey. _I got up from his bed and made my way to the door. I put my hand on the knob but before I could turn it, Derek opened the door and walked in his room.

"Going somewhere?" He said with a smirk.

"Uh… Um… No I was just trying to find you. It was a little bit longer than five minutes. So I thought I would check up on you." I tried to sound convincing.

"Sure you were. Listen Casey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I just thought it would be fun for us. Some _bonding_ time… if ya catch my drift."

"No, I'm totally ready for this. Lets just get it over with before we get caught or something."

"Yes, Princess."

He motioned for me to get comfortable on the bed while he got everything ready. I took a deep breath and sat down. I moved all the way down to the headboard and put a pillow behind me so I would be comfortable. Finally he was ready to go, and he came and sat down next to me on his bed. He turned and looked at me; I still had a nervous look on my face.

"I have never done this before." I pleaded to him.

"I know. But it's okay. I'm not judging you."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Are you ready?" I simply nodded my head for him to go ahead.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Once I opened my eyes I knew I was ready.

He pushed the power button on the remote to turn the TV on. Then he pushed a few more buttons to get it to play the DVD, which he spent forever searching for. Weird music came through his speakers and the title 'The Adventures of Anita Love' appeared on the screen. _Where do they come up with these names? _

The scene started with a patient sitting in a doctor's office. The nurse had called her name and told her it was time for Dr. Pen Atration to see her. Once again I started to laugh at the names. Derek paused the TV and turned towards me.

"Is there something funny?" He asked.

"No, not at all, I just think the names are a little off the wall. Wouldn't you say?"

"That's the point Casey."

"Oh…" I trailed off.

He continued the DVD, so I focused my attention back to the TV. The 'patient' who's name is Anita Love, proceeded her way to the examine room and sat down on the bed. She was wearing a really short skirt, stilettos and a very revealing low cut shirt. Just as soon as she sat down, Dr Pen Atration entered the room.

"_So I see you are here for your annual check up."_

"_That is correct; Doctor." _Anita had said, trying to be sexy.

"_Well, lets not waste anymore time, shall we?"_

"_Whatever you want. You are the professional here."_

With that, I couldn't take it any longer. I had to let out a chuckle. Derek turned towards me and told me 'shhh.' So I put my pointer finger and thumb together and pulled them across my lips as if I was zipping them shut. Then I flicked my fingers like I threw away the key. He wasn't too amused to say the least.

All of the sudden the Doctor was taking off the patient's clothes and laying her down on the bed. _This is appalling! I can't believe Derek does this on his free time. I can't believe I let him talk me into watching this with him. _After about thirty seconds, they were having intercourse. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask questions about this!

"Umm, Derek. Can I ask you something?" He sighed before pushing pause and turning towards me.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Do all guys find this entertaining?"

"Mostly. Some girls like it too."

"Oh… Well… I see."

"Anything else?"

"No. That's all. Sorry I distracted."

He turned back towards the TV and pushed play again. I sat there and watched as Dr. Pen Atration turned her in all kinds of positions. Occasionally I would throw some commentary in there like, 'wow' or 'oh my.'

"Derek."

"Yeah?" He said with out even tearing his eyes away from the TV.

"How does that work?"

"What do you mean Case?"

"Well… I mean… look, her leg is all the way over there, and her back is all arched, then her arm is all the way around him… I don't know it just looks really painful or something."

He started to laugh before he could finally answer me. "I don't know Casey. I'm sure it's not to painful, because they seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Right…"

"But I still don't get it."

"CASEY! Just chill out and watch okay? It's okay if you don't get it. What… do you want me to show you how it's done?"

"Sorry. No, it's okay. I'll drop it."

"… Look, I'm sorry I got angry. I'll show you how I think they are doing it. Maybe that way you will understand. Will that work?"

I nodded my head and he moved me around on the bed and crawled on top of me.

"Alright Case. You gotta listen to me. Put your leg over here, now give me your arm. No sorry your other arm."

"—Ah. That hurts." I said.

"Sorry. Well let's try it this way then. Move your leg this way, now give me your other arm."

"Is this what they were doing?"

"I think were getting close. Arch your back Case. Alright, now turn just a little to your left. Okay, I think we got it now wrap your arm around my neck."

"Wow. This looks painful, but surprisingly it's not all that bad."

"Were not even doing anything, I bet it could get difficult."

"Hey are you guys in her--"

Just then we were cut off by our younger siblings. We had gotten so into trying to figure out this position that we hadn't realized the door being opened. All four mouths fell open in shock.

"I-I-Is that porn you are watching?" Lizzie asked.

Derek and I tried to get out of the bind we were in. Once we were loose from each other he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Lizzie and Edwin had already made their ways out of sight from us. I looked at Derek as he looked at me, and we both had the same thought.

'_Oh shit.'_


	15. Pay Us Now

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I don't know... I didn't really know where I wanted this to go after the last chapter. I hope every enjoys this, and now that I kind of know where I want this to go, the updates should be sooner!!**

**(Hopefully I didn't lose to many readers!)**

_Oh my god! I just got caught watching porn, by LIZZIE of all people!_

* * *

_I swear to God, if Ed tells on me he will be sorry._

* * *

I looked over at Casey and she seemed to have a nervous look about her.

"It's okay Case, I'll handle this."

I left my room and went directly to the games closet where I knew they would be at. I started to bang on the door and yell at them.

"Open this door Edwin. You will be sorry if you don't." Once he opened the door, I pushed him further in and closed the door behind me.

"Oh yeah? Is that so _Derek?_ What if I decide to tell Dad and Nora what you really do on your free time?" Edwin asked.

"You wouldn't." I spat.

"I would, and I could. I could also tell them how we saw you two sleeping together, and how you were on top of her; _acting dirty._"

"Name your price."

"$100.00"

"Hell no Edwin!"

"Oh DAD, I need to se-" I quickly put my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I got as close to his face as I could and scowled at him.

"$50.00. That's $25.00 for each of you to keep your mouths shut."

"I don't think so Derek. You see, there is something that we want to buy, and unfortunately $50.00 won't cover it." Lizzie finally spoke up.

Derek face was red with anger. "$75.00." He said.

"$80.00, and that's my final offer. It's either that, or get grounded for practically having sex with your sister."

"Step-sister."

"Same thing Derek, now do we have a deal or not?" Edwin said with the same infamous Venturi smirk.

"Deal." I said shaking each of their hands.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Shut up Ed. Give me a minute to get your money."

I exited the games closet with defeat written all over my face. I made my way back to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. Casey was still sitting on my bed, looking less nervous, but I could still tell she was shaken up by the whole experience.

"So, did you get everything taken care of?" She asked me.

"Kind of, it's going to cost $80.00."

"Those little brats! I wish there was a way we could catch them at something, and bribe them the same way they do us. This is ridiculous. What could they possibly need $80.00 for?"

"Casey, please stop ranting, at least it's taken care of, and they wont tell on us."  
"I knew I should have never come in here, and watched porn with _you._ You are trouble Derek Venturi. T.R.O.U.-"

"I know how to spell Casey now stop. I asked you if you wanted to leave, and you didn't want to. Don't try to put this on me. I was just trying to have some fun with you, but you always, ALWAYS have to turn things around so it looks good for you."

"That's not fair."

"Get out of my room."  
"No. Not until this conversation is over."

"It's over now." I said as I opened the door and pushed her out. _Now to find that money._ I lifted up my mattress and found $4.00. _I guess this is a start. _I proceeded to my closet and pulled down a canister from the top shelf. I shook it around a little bit and heard the change hitting the side. Once I opened the top, I realized that finding $80.00 was going to be harder than I thought. I emptied the contents of the canister on my bed and began counting.

"$16.82? Okay, plus $4.00 is $20.82. Alright only $59.18 left!"

I continued to tear my room apart looking for various hiding places of money through out the years and came up finding another $27.49.

"Alright so I have $48.31, only $31.69 left to find." I looked around my room and found the mess I had made. _There is no way I will be finding anymore money in here._ I took a deep breath before I got up enough courage to go to the bedroom across the hall. Her door was closed, but I could here her angry chick music playing so I knew she was in there. I knocked lightly on the door, hoping she knew I came in peace.

"Case, open up I need to talk to you."

She swung her door open so fast it made me almost lose my balance.

"What could we possibly need to talk about _Derek_? You said our conversation was over, so fine." With that she slammed her door in my face.

"Casey please, it's important."

Nothing.

"Casey? I need your help."

Still nothing.

"Damnit Casey if you do not open this door right now we are going to be caught for what happened earlier."

Before I could even process another thought, she opened her door and pulled me in.

"Talk."

"I need $31.69 to pay them off. I came up with the other $48.31, but I don't have any more money. Could I… I mean… could you… help?"

She grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet. She pulled out $32.00 and handed it to me.

"Go take care of this, please." She asked.

"Do you want to talk Case?"

"About what?"

"Well, I mean… with what's going on with us."

"No! No I don't. Get out of my room Derek. Just go pay them off."

I left Casey's room and went to Edwin's bedroom door. I could hear Lizzie giggling from inside his door. I got as close to the door with out touching it and put my ear up to it.

"Ed, quit tickling me!" I heard her say. Then I heard some rustling, and then Edwin spoke.

"Okay, okay you win Liz, just get off of me."

"Ed, can I ask you something?"

He was still laughing when he finally responded.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know how we saw Derek and Casey earlier?"

"Yeah, why what's up?" Edwin asked.

"Do you think they are together…like us?"

Derek was shocked to hear this. He only wished he could go get Casey and still listen to the rest of the conversation at the same time.

"I don't know Lizzie. It seems like they are. But it also seems we are better at hiding it than they are."

_Oh please. _

"Well let's just keep it that way."

It got really quiet after that and Derek knew what was going on in there. He rushed back to Casey's room and didn't even bother to knock.

"_Der-ek!_ What if I was changing or something?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I have seen you naked… or the last either."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Casey, chill I have way more important things to discus with you."

"Really like what?"

"Like what I just heard in Edwin's room about _your_ sister and _my_ brother."

"Spill." She said as she sat down on her bed sitting Indian style.

"They are dating."

"WHAT? No way! How do you know?"

"Chill Case, chill."

"Well I went by to give them their money, and I heard Lizzie laughing in there, so I eavesdropped."

"Derek, that's not polite."

"Shhh, anyways Lizzie asked Ed if he thought you and I were together… like them."

"Ohh, wow."

"Yeah, it gets better. Then Ed said he didn't know, but it seems like we are together. Then he said it seems like they were better at hiding it than we are."

"What? Us, were not even anything… I don't think…" Casey's voice trailed off.

"Casey, focus, this is not about us right now. Anyways Lizzie said that they should just keep it that way, you know, the hiding of their relationship… but then…"

"Then what?" Casey said getting really serious.

"I can't be for sure, but it got extremely quiet in there. I don't want to say what I think they were doing, but it seems pretty obvious."

"I can't believe this. They are blackmailing us, when they are doing the same thing! Hypocrites, both of them; straight hypocrites!"

"I know. We will figure something out after dinner. We have got to get our money back."  
"I think I have a plan. Meet me in my room thirty minutes after everyone is asleep and we will get started." She had said.

"Hey now, I like the sound of this." I said with a smirk.

"Pervert."

* * *

**Alright, so let me know what you think. Good... bad... just okay?**

* * *


	16. The Game Plan

**Wow, to updates in two days! I am on a roll!! I just want to thank all the readers that didn't give up on me.**

**Also I want to thank Fran for letting me know that Edwin doesnt stand up to Derek.. ever. I just moved to my new apartment and I am.. *cough* lazy *cough* and havent got my cable yet. So it's been about two months since I have seen the show. I guess I forgot. Hopefully he is more in character in this chapter. **

**And, I love any kind of comments that you guys have, if I get a character way off like that. Just let me know and I will try to correct it the best I can!**

* * *

Dinner was odd, to say the least. Casey and I stayed quiet. We normally have our bickering, but for some reason we were both tense. I know I was thinking about how to get out money back from Edwin. All he did was smirk at me throughout dinner. Which is odd, normally he would cower over and I would always win. Since when does the little brother blackmail the oldest? _Man there is something wrong with this picture. Maybe Lizzie has something to do with this._

"So Derek, Casey, what did you guys do today?" Nora asked us trying to strike up a conversation. Edwin began laughing and Lizzie kicked him from underneath the table to get him to stop. Probably something only Casey and I noticed, since it didn't even faze Nora and my Dad didn't say anything.

"Oh we just watched a few movies and took it easy. I feel a lot better now than I did earlier." Casey replied.

"Yeah, now that Derek has gotten a hold of you." Edwin piped off. I could feel my face growing red with anger.

"Edwin. Don't." I said as I glared at him.

"Kids? Is something going on?"

"Oh no Nora, I think Edwin just got to much fresh air today, that now he is acting crazy. Didn't you Ed?" I asked still glaring at him.

"Uh… yeah. That's it."

"Could I be excused please?" Casey asked as she got up and left the table.

After dinner I wanted to go check on Casey to make sure she was alright, but I decided against it. Instead I went to Edwin's room to have a little chat.

"What do you think you were doing at dinner? You have your money so stop fucking with me."

"Whoaa, D, chill out I was on-"

"Oh no, don't you dare tell me to chill. I don't know what is going on with you, why all the sudden you seem to think you don't have to be scared of me anymore… well listen here little bro, you need a reality check, and it's right here. Don't you ever and I mean _ever_ try to blackmail me again. You know what will happen if you do?"

He shook his head no, and started to get a more serious, scared look on his face.

"Do you want to find out what will happen?"

Once again he shook his head no.

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk Ed. Good night." I said as I left his room to go to mine. I looked at the clock and realized that it would probably be another three hours before everyone will be asleep. _This should be boring. _

At about 12:23 AM I figured it had been about thirty minutes since our parents went to bed. I signed off my computer and put some pajama pants on. I quietly opened my door and peeked down the hallway. No lights were visible from any room, so I knew the kids were asleep already. I tiptoed to Casey's room and walked in. I didn't bother to knock, since she knew I was coming anyway. If she was doing something I shouldn't know about, well then she should have waited.

She was lying down on her back at the foot of her bed playing on her phone.

"Alright Case, what is this masterful plan you have?"

"Oh hey Derek," she said as she rolled over to sit up. "I was thinking we could somehow catch them in something." She started to grin and I think I knew why.

"Are you thinking about… possibly catching them in their relationship?"

Her grin became more apparent as she nodded her head.

"Okay, I am with you so far, but how do you suspect we catch them? They never lead on that anything is going on between them. Can you imagine us spying like them? Our parents would defiantly know something is up."

"Most likely, which is why I have a plan where we wouldn't get caught spying."

"Alright what do you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"I need a tape recorder and a video camera."

"You want to plant them?"

"Exactly. Now you're catching on." She said with a wink. "Now this is going to take some teamwork though. While one of us is downstairs, maybe distracting them, then the other can be up here setting everything up."

"One question Case, we don't have either of those things."

"We don't, but _they _do. I happen to know that Lizzie has a tape recorder that she hasn't touched in ages."

"Ahh, and Ed has a mini video camera but he might notice it's gone."

"I'll take care of the camera part." Casey said as she got off her bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled down a small box from the back of the top shelf.

"My old best friend from before I moved here had bought this. She was trying to spy on her boyfriend to try and catch him cheating. Well her plan kind of backfired and it actually caught her cheating on him. She said something about it being cursed and decided to give it to me."

"Wow, well…umm…Do you know where her tape recorder is?"

"Shhh, Derek do you hear that?" It sounded like a door just opened." Casey said barely over a whisper.

"Yeah I heard it too. Stay right here."

I barely opened her door and peeked around. I could see Lizzie, walking up to Edwin's room. I turned around and motioned for Casey to come look. We stood there watching as she opened his door and walked in, closing it behind her.

"Should we bust them now and get our money back?" I asked.

"I think we should wait. Until we get evidence at least, that way it's not just our word against theirs."

"What do you think they are doing?"

"I don't know Derek, they are still pretty young. I would like to think they are just talking."

"Come on, let's go." I said as I took her hand and drug her to Edwin's room.

"Shh just be quiet." I whispered to her.

We both put our ears up to the door and tried to listen. Neither one of us heard anything so we decided to just go back to her room.

"Maybe they are just sleeping…" Casey had suggested.

"I hope so… Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Wait Derek, we haven't finished the plan yet. Come sit on the bed with me."

"Oh Casey, are you coming on to me?"

"No, actually I wasn't."

"Oh… well what else did we need to plan?"

I sat down on her bed, kind of far away and she scooted closer to me. We were practically touching. I could take in her sweet smell of vanilla with her this close to me.

"Okay, I was thinking. Tomorrow when we wake up, and Liz and Ed are downstairs, you keep them distracted, so I can get the tape recorder. I think I know where Lizzie keeps it."

"Alright, then what?"

"Well once I find it I'll let you know and we can keep them busy downstairs and you can plant it in his room. It seems like they always go in there anyway, so we don't need anything in Lizzie's room."

"What about the video? Are we putting that in the room too?"

"Yeah, I think we should. What about you?"

"Yeah Case, if you think it's a good idea, then I'm all for it. I'm getting pretty tired though, let's get some rest."

I leaned over and kissed Casey on the forehead before I got up and started to walk to the door.

"Hey Der?"

I turned around and looked at her and before I could respond anything she asked me to stay the night again.

"Set your alarm for 6:00 AM."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think about Edwin now... more in character now?**


	17. Ready, Set, Go

**Alright, I thought this chapter was kind of funny at certain parts. This is where they put their plan to test! Hope everyone enjoys! And I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews!! I think I have an idea on how this story will end. ( I know I have said this before but I think I really know for sure this time!)**

* * *

At 6:00 AM, my alarm started to go off. I felt Derek's arms around me and I knew that he had to go soon before we got caught. I reached out and turned the alarm off and faced Derek.

"Hey, you have to get up."

"Mmm five more minutes, please."

"We might get caught if you stay. Derek please you have to go."

He began to smile and finally complied. He got out of bed and pulled his pajama pants back on. _When did he take those off? _I watched him as he leaned back down and kissed my cheek before he opened the door and started to walk out.

"See you at breakfast Case." He whispered before fully closing the door. I fell back down into my bed and wrapped myself in the sheets; the sheets that smelled like _him._ I finally fell back asleep, only to be woke up to the smell of bacon. I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes for the day and made my way to the shower. Once I was showered and dressed I went to Derek's room to see if he was awake yet. Of course he wasn't but I took it upon myself to wake him up.

"Morning handsome."

"Oh Casey, come on I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright then we can set our plan to work." I leaned down and moved his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "See you soon."

After breakfast I sent Derek a text to distract the kids while I went to find Lizzie's tape recorder. He looked up and nodded yes as a go ahead for me to go and look for it. It only took me about ten minutes to find it. She had it in a box in her closet and once I found it, I ran as fast as I could to get out of her room.

I made my way downstairs and nodded to Derek to let him know I found it. He motioned for me to go to the kitchen so a few seconds after he went in there, I followed.

"Where is it at?" He asked.

"Underneath my bed, are you ready to go set everything up?"

"Yeah, is the camera under your bed too?"

"Yes, just try to be quick about it, we can't get caught."

"I will, I already know the perfect place to put the camera and the recorder can go under his bed. How long does the tape recorder, record for?"

"Maybe three hours…?" I answered unsure.

"Alright, well if I need to get out of there just give me a signal, okay?"

"Yes, now hurry."

I went back to the living room where Lizzie was watching TV. I sat down next to her on the couch, and thought of what I could say to her.

"So… Liz…what'cha watching?"

"Just some movie, nothing too spectacular. You can change it if you want."

"No, that's okay Liz…"

"Okay…you're acting strange Casey."

"Why? Can't I hang with my favorite little sister?"

"HEY!!" Marti yelled from the dinning room table.

"Oh you know what I mean Marti."

I got up and walked over to the table where Marti and Edwin were at.

"What are you reading Ed?"

"Just a magazine, but it is kind of boring. I think I might go upstairs."

"What? No… you can't!"

"Why not? I want to play on my computer."

"Yeah, I think I am going to go take a shower, since nothing is on the TV right now." Lizzie said as she got off the couch.

"Wait, guys no you can't. Lets just sit here and talk for awhile."

"Casey you're acting strange again." Lizzie said.

"Yeah Casey, are you feeling okay?"

"Umm… I am fine…" I said as they made their way to the staircase.

"Umm… Uhh… CAW! CAW!!! CAAAAW!!" I immediately turned red as I did this. I felt like a complete idiot.

"Did you just caw? Like--"

"Like a bird?" Edwin finished Lizzie's sentence.

"No, I didn't caw like a bird. You both must be hearing things." I said as I walked passed them and ran up the stairs.

* * *

_"CAW! CAW!! CAAAAW!"_

I stood up from finally placing the camera in place when I heard this god awful sound._ Shit the signal!_ I ran out of Edwin's room and made it to the bathroom before I saw Casey frantically running towards me. She grabbed me and pulled me into the bathroom and closed the door.

"All you could come up with is cawing like a bird? Casey that is so noticeable!"

"You didn't tell me what kind of signal you wanted. I did the first thing that came to my mind."

"Did anyone notice?"

"Well… I mean… yeah, they did."

"Wait, I hear something." I said. It was muffled and kind of hard to decipher.

"…you…really…shower? …come…my room…finished."

I looked at Casey and the same thought crossed our minds. Lizzie is about to come in here. I reached out and turned the lock right before she tried to open it.

"Hello? I need in there."

Casey looked at me as if she was trying to tell me to do something about it. I took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Oh Liz, I will be a minute. I just got in here an--"

"OUCH! Crap that hurt!" Casey said from behind me with a thud. I turned around and saw her on the floor. It appeared as she had fallen down somehow. I whispered 'shh' to her so Lizzie wouldn't know we were both in the bathroom.

"Uh, Derek, is Casey in there with you?"

"No…why do you ask?" I said.

"I just thought I heard her in there."

"No, no you didn't. Now can I have some privacy please?" I asked.

"Uh, sure Derek; I'll come back in a little bit."

I turned towards Casey and she was rubbing her ankle.

"Man that was close huh? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine I just tripped over the rug somehow." She responded.

"Well come on, lets get out of here before we get caught, _again._"

I opened the door and peeked down the hallway each way before I thought the coast was clear. I walked out and went to my room where Casey went downstairs to get some ice for her ankle. After a few minutes I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said as I looked up from my computer to see who it was.

"Hey Case, how is your ankle?" I asked.

"Oh it's fine. Thanks for asking. But I was hoping that we could talk… you know…about us."

"Sure, sit and we will talk."

"Well I was thinking, since the party and all, and everything that has been going on…"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How would you feel about us… being--"

"Being together?" I finished.

"Uh, yeah… I mean if you think it's a good idea."

"Casey MacDonald wants to be my girlfriend!" I said picking on her.

"Well jeez Derek, you don't have to make fun of me, I just thought that with everything that has happened, maybe you would want to. I guess I was _very_ wrong."

"No, you were _very_ right. Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It's okay. So this is for real? You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do."

She giggled a little bit, kissed my lips and then got up to leave. Once she reached the door she turned around and stopped.

"I have never had a secret relationship before. How does this work?"

"Go call Emily, but no one else can know, at least until we leave after the summer for college."

"Sounds great." She said with her smile growing back on her face.

That night we slept in the same bed again, only this time it was mine. When I woke up she was gone. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It wasn't even 11:00 AM yet. I went downstairs and saw Casey making some breakfast.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Morning Der, I thought I would make you some breakfast. I already ate with the rest of the family."

"Are we all alone?" I asked.

"Why yes we are. Who knew being in grade 12 could be so great! Everyone else still has school for two more days and here we are, getting to sleep in and do nothing."

"Well that doesn't sound like something you would say. It sounds like something I would say."

"Yeah, your right."

"At least were home alone though…" I said hinting towards something.

"You know what that means right?" She asked with a grin. I knew I was about to get lucky.

"I sure do know what that means. Come here." I said as I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me.

"We get to look at the evidence."

"Oh. Right. I almost forgot."

* * *

We went up to Edwin's room and I pulled the tape recorder from his bed and Derek took the video camera out from its hiding spot. We then ran back to my room to go over what we had found. I sat down Indian style on my bed and he followed suit and sat down next to me. I began to test out the tape recorder, while he still had the video camera. I pushed the play button and it was silent. I fast-forward a little bit and pushed play. There was still nothing. I made it all the way to the end of the tape and there was no sound at all on it.

"DEREK!"

"What Case?"

"You did push record, _didn't_ you?"

"Oh shit. Maybe, maybe not."

"What the hell Der? That was all part of the plan!"

"Well maybe if you weren't downstairs 'cawing' like a bird, I wouldn't have been so distracted and could have gotten it done right!"

"Oh don't you dare try to blame this on me! Your task was simple. PLANT. THE. STUFF. And then get out of there."

"Is this our first fight as a couple?"

"Derek, don't change the subject. And yes it is."

"Sweet, we didn't even make a full day. This is great."

"Great? Damnit Derek. You are so cruel."

"Come here Case, I am sorry. I don't want to fight. Let's just see what we got on the video. Okay?"

I glared at him before I finally agreed. I scooted really close to him and he kissed me on my cheek before he pushed play on the camera. He fast-forwarded till we saw action in the room. Edwin was on the screen and seemed to be looking for something. Then Lizzie came in and Edwin immediately stopped and embraced her. He pushed the fast-forward button again once the room was empty. Once again they came back on the screen and kissed for a little bit and then left again. Finally Edwin had crawled into bed, and it was kind of hard to see what was going on. It was very obvious when Lizzie had made her way into his room and crawled in bed with him. Derek paused and looked over at me and we both had the same shocked plastered on our faces.

"Turn the volume up all the way." I said. He turned the camera to the side and slide the volume knob all the way up, then pushed play again.

We could barley hear what was being said by Edwin, but Lizzie's voice was very clear.

_"Ed, come on. Please? Just one time."_

All we could hear from Edwin was groans and grunts and then what we saw shocked us even more. We saw Edwin crawl from underneath the covers and get on top of Lizzie.

"Derek, we shouldn't watch this." I said to him, but when our eyes connected, his face was red with anger.

"How could he do this Casey? They are too young!"

He fast-forwarded past the intimacy between our two younger siblings only glancing to see if they were finished yet. Once they were done and clothed he pushed play again.

_"Thanks Ed."_

_"For what?"_

_"For tonight, I love you."_

_"I love you too Liz, good night."_

The tape ended about thirty minutes after the whole ordeal. I looked up at Derek and I could tell he was still fuming.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We show them and tell them that they can't keep doing that. I mean shit Casey, we don't even do _that_."

"Alright, after dinner let's confront them." I said a little unsure of how this would go later.

* * *

**Okay, so what did everyone think of how Casey and Derek's plan went?**


	18. Dasey and Lizwin

**A/N: Okay. First off, I am very surprised that no one caught my major mess up on chapter 12. When Edwin was helping Lizzie tie up her dress, he says "I don't know why you have to get so dressed up for a guy." But that doesn't make since considering they are together in later chapters. OOPS!!! I fixed that mistake and hopefully there are no more obvious ones like that. **

**Also this is a little less warning than I would have liked to give, but this is the last chapter. :( I know I know, but just read the note at the end of the story!! Thanks to all the reoccuring readers, and also to the new ones who have just started this story recently! I enjoy everyone of your reviews, and they are the only reason I kept on with the story. **

* * *

The day seemed to drag on for Derek and I. Finally school was out for the day and our family soon came home one by one. Dinner was cooked and once again everyone was gathered around the table to eat. Glances between Lizzie and Edwin became more apparent, and I wondered how we never saw it before. How long had they been in a relationship to feel that they 'love' each other. I looked up and noticed Derek. He wasn't shoveling food down his throat like normal. Instead he was pushing his food around his plate. He finally looked up and noticed me watching him. He gave me a weak smile before he looked away from me.

"Derek? Are you feeling okay? You're not eating." My mother said.

"Yeah, I feel fine. I just had a crazy busy day, and I think I am just worn out." He replied.

"Why don't you just go lie down? I'll save you some dinner for later. Maybe you will feel up to eating then."

I watched as Derek stood up, not saying a word and headed towards the stairs. I finished my dinner and helped clean up the table as fast as I could. I excused myself and went to go find Derek. I opened his door and found him lying down in his bed, on his stomach.

"Derek?" I asked when I walked into his room.

"Where are they?" He asked with out even lifting his face from his pillow.

"Downstairs."

"Go get them." He said as he got up from his bed making his way towards me. As I turned to leave he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him. "Sorry if I have been kind of rude today, it's not directed towards you."

"I know. I'll go get them. Are you sure you're ready for this? I have no clue what to even say."  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Don't worry, I'll talk."

I turned around and left his room to go find our younger siblings. I stopped midway on the stairs and called out for them.

"Umm, Liz, Ed… could you come help me real quick?"

I heard Edwin groan and finally Lizzie answered for both of them.

"Yeah, we will be right up."

I waited for them at the top of the stairs before I led them to Derek's room. Once we were all in, I closed the door behind us.

"What's this all about?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah Derek, what's going on?"

"This. This is what's going on." Derek said as he pulled the video camera out of a drawer from his dresser. He then turned it on and pushed play and tossed it on the bed in between them. Lizzie picked it up and began watching. Edwin then leaned over and started watching too.

"Derek, why is this recording in my room?"

"Watch." Derek said sternly. I came up beside him and he put an arm possessively around my waist.

"Nothing is going on. It's just my room. Empty."

"Fast-forward then."

Lizzie turned it over and found the proper button and began to fast-forward. "When was this anyways Derek?" She asked.

"Last night."

Edwin and Lizzie's mouths both dropped at the same time.

"Oh, so you do know what this is about then?" Derek asked.

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about." Lizzie said.

"I want you to push play when you go in the room."

"What?" Lizzie and Edwin both asked at the same time.

"You heard me. I want you to push play the second she comes in."

"There I am." Lizzie said as she pushed the play button.

"_Are you done with your shower already? Or you just couldn't resist coming to see me." Edwin said with a grin on his face._

"_No, Derek was in there… and I think so was Casey." _

"_Whoa, I wonder what they were doing. And what was up with Casey, cawing like a bird earlier?"_

"_I have no idea what is going on with those two. But I don't want to talk about them right now. Our chances of being alone seem to be growing smaller and smaller everyday, so I just want to spend it with you, without talking about them."_

_Edwin then came close to her and wrapped his arms around her, and began kissing her. _

"Not that part. And not the next one either. I want you to play on the part where everyone else is asleep." Derek said with anger flowing through his voice. Lizzie pushed the fast-forward button on more time until the part Derek described was on the screen.

"Now what Derek?" Lizzie asked.

"I want you to watch. The whole thing."

Lizzie face shot up and looked back from Edwin to me. She was giving me a look as if to save her, but there was nothing I could do.

"_Ed, come on. Please? Just one time." Lizzie's voice came across the video camera. _

"Do we have to watch this?" Edwin asked.

"Yes. You do. All of it. Now watch."

"H-Hh-How much d-dd-did you watch?" Lizzie asked nervously.

"We didn't watch it. We fast-forwarded and turned our heads until it was over." I said. I guess this wasn't really a confrontation between them and us, it was more them and Derek, so I had to speak up.

"I don't want to watch this." Lizzie said.

"To bad. If you are old enough to do it, then you sure as hell are old enough to watch it."

Lizzie put her face in the crook of Edwin's neck to avoid watching it full on, and I couldn't take watching her suffer like that. I had to step in.

I leaned in close to Derek so I could whisper to him.

"Don't you think this is too much? Come on; let's just get to our point. Please?" I asked.

He turned and looked into my eyes, and he could tell that I couldn't handle this anymore. He stood and ripped the camera out of Lizzie's hands. She scooted closer to Edwin for protection from Derek.

"How the hell could you both do that?" He yelled. "No answer? Neither one of you have an answer? What if we take this down and show Dad and Nora? What about that?"

"B-b-but you can't do that Derek. We would get in so much trouble."

"Yeah, please don't do it. Besides, you and Casey do that stuff too."

"For one,_ we_ are old enough and for two, _we_ haven't done that yet. Shit guys, I haven't done that _ever._ And here is my little brother, who has probably done it more times than he can count."

"But… we _saw_ you…"

"No, what you saw was Casey and I just goofing off."

"The other night though, we saw you both in the same bed." Edwin said.

"I was drunk okay? I didn't want to be alone, and we didn't even do anything. He didn't even want to stay in there with me, but I made him." I finally said.

"You were drunk?" Lizzie asked me.

"Yes I was. Now can we just get all of this solved?"

"I want $100.00." Derek requested.

"If we give it to you, then you promise not to tell."

"Yes." Derek said sternly. "Do we have a deal?"

Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other, then back to Derek.

"We have a deal."

Edwin got up and shook Derek's hand before heading for the door.

"Oh and Ed, Liz, no more sex, or I might just have to tell."

"Can we have the video?" Lizzie asked me.

"Once we get our money then yes you can have it."

Once they left I felt Derek looking at me, but I just kept my head down, and didn't meet his eyes.

"Casey? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, you didn't do anything… I just didn't know you were still… you know a virgin."

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"Is that why you didn't try anything with me Friday? Because it was your first time too?"

"Yes. I wanted you to remember it as well."

"Was it hard to turn me down?"

"Casey, God yes it was. But I didn't want to do anything that you weren't really ready for."

"Why haven't you done it already?"

"You promise you won't laugh at me?"

"I promise."

"Well, to be completely honest, I wanted it to mean something. All these girls I go out with, they don't mean anything to me."

"But I do?" I asked.

"Yes, you do. I don't know what happened, or what changed my mind about you, but something happened on Friday and I completely changed my whole view on who you are and how you do things. I got kind of possessive over you."

"I remember. Well, we don't have to do that until your ready."

"Casey, I am ready now." He said with a serious look on his face. Then he grinned and tackled me down to his bed.

"Oh, I see. So now that I am not drunk you are ready and willing."

"Yes ma'am." He began getting closer and closer to my mouth when there was a knock at the door. A muffled Edwin began talking through the closed door.

"Umm….Derek, we are ready for the trade."

"Come in." Derek said as he got from on top of me and grabbed the tape from the video camera.

"Here is your money." Lizzie handed me a wad of crumpled money. Derek then handed Edwin the tape and told them to get out. Once they left he locked the door and tackled me back onto the bed.

"Der-_ek_!"

"What, I thought this is what you wanted."

"Tomorrow, when every one else is gone. Deal?"

He didn't even have to say anything; instead he just pulled me into another deep kiss. Once we broke apart he finally answered.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Casey."

* * *

**Um.. I wasn't even expecting for it to just end so suddenly, but I kind of ran out of ideas. If I can come up with something good, I will make a sequel, but that is not for sure yet.** **So let me know what you think, or if anyone has any sequel ideas that they would like to see then just let me know!**


End file.
